The Price Of Salvation
by sliver inu
Summary: Inuyasha finally admits his feeling to Kagome! But just as everything seems to be going right, it all ends up going terribly wrong. Kagome looks to Sesshomaru for help, but in doing so, she learns the price of salvation. SessxKag? or InuxKag? No Flames!
1. The Birth of Discovery

**Disclaimer:………………………..?"**

**silver inu: Disclaimer? What disclaimer? Of course I own Inuyasha! AND Sesshoumaru. AND Miroku! THEY'RE CHAINS ARE STILL MINE! THEY BELONG TO ME! (see Phantom of the Opera!)**

**Trap door opens.**

**A **

**A**

**A**

**A**

**H!**

**T**

**H **

**E**

**Y**

'

**R**

**E!**

**N**

**O**

**T!**

**M **

**I **

**N **

**E! **

**I**

**S**

**W**

**E**

**A**

**R!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BIRTH OF DISCOVERY**

Listening intently to the sounds of the night, Kagome slowly peeked through her eyelashes to glance around her. Miroku slept off aways, his fist clutched tightly around the prayer beads even in his sleep. Sango tossed fitfully never staying still, and every once and awhile, her brother's name was heard on her lips. Kirara was close by Sango, ….but where was Shippo? Kagome's eyes opened wide and she frantically looked about…, until she caught sight of something that made her heart clench, than warm. Shippo was snuggled comfortably in Inuyasha's lap snoring softly in his sleep. Inuyasha was sitting against a tree, one arm holding Shippo protectively and the other had a firm grip on the hilt of the Tetsaiga.

"My little men." Kagome whispered, than giggled. She froze. She had forgotten the need for silence. With one last look, she headed down the all too familiar path to the Bone Eater's Well.

Carefully she approached the well, and than smirked triumphantly.

"I guess Inuyasha _can_ be beat." She had never been able to sneak past him before…

"Nice try Kagome." Inuyasha suddenly stood up from the other side of the well. He growled.

_Oh great, I was trying to avoid this. _"Now Inuyasha," Kagome inched toward the well. "Be reasonable."

Kagome lunged for the well. Inuyasha, with his demonic agility, wrenched her with fiercely back against him.

"I…, I can't…" his voice broke and faded into the smallest of whispers that the wind almost stole. "I can't…lose…you…again."

A sharp gasp pierced the air. Kagome couldn't believe it. Never had she ever thought that such strong emotion (love perhaps?) he showed would be hers and hers only. She had daydreamed about it of course… She had understood that Inuyasha was upset about earlier, she _did_ almost died today during a fight with a yokai. Did the possibility of losing her draw out Inuyasha's feelings for herself? Wasn't Inuyasha in love with Kikiyo?

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You don't seem yourself." Kagome attempted to ease herself out of his arms but Inuyasha pulled her tighter.

"I love you Kagome," he looked directly into her eyes. "You and _only _you."

Kagome returned his gaze, words, and emotion. "I love you, Inuyasha. You and _only _you."

Inuyasha reached out with a clawed finger and slowly tilted her head with it. Last time they kissed, Inuyasha had been so surprised he hadn't been able to react. watch movie 2 This time, he was going to be the one in charge. He brushed his lips feather light across her own, then he went in for the kill. It started gentle, but ended passionate. -

"Inuyasha, I don't want to leave you but I have to go. My mother's fortieth birthday is coming up and I have to be there."

"Uh uh. No. Absolutely not! Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." He growled at the thought while nuzzling her neck.

Kagome groaned. "Inuyaaaasssshha! You're making this hard! I Promise I'll be back in a day."

Inuyasha didn't budge.

Kagome spoke in a sing-song voice. "I'll bring Ramen."

Inuyasha eyes began to glaze over and he began to shake, sweating profusely. Ramen, the last time he had eaten it had been…; Inuyasha counted using his fingers, then his toes; three days. A WHOLE 72 HOURS WITHOUT HIS HEAVEN SENT, HELL BENT, SELL HIS SOUL FOR A BOWL, OBESSION! WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO! WHAT LOVE OF HIS WAS THE STRONGEST! HIS LOVE FOR KAGOME OR FOR RAMEN!

There was no competition. He knew his choice.

"Feh, just make sure you bring back more, we ran out too soon." (just kidding!)

It took some convincing…, heck, down right manipulation tossed in with some seduction, but Kagome finally talked Inuyasha into letting her go.

"Hey, what could happen, it's only 24 hours." She tossed over her shoulder just before jumping into the well.

Little she knew about what _could_ happen in 24 hours. But she would. And soon.

Inuyasha sat down, glaring at the well as if it were it's fault, ready for his long wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**silver inu: Oh No! A cliffy! (dramatic music) dum dum DUM! Well I just like to say that since I don't think I'm scary enough to intimidate anybody to review. I'm going to ask a character at the end of each chapter to force you into submission so you'll give me some feedback. It doesn't have to be eloquent. "You Suck" would be quite sufficient. Okay this week, (yes, I'm updating weekly), Sesshomaru will be your mind control master. He's perfect. He's scary AND HOT!**

**Sessy: …………………………."**

**Inu silver: Okay, Sessy. You can talk now.**

**Sessy: (flips hair) Why waste this Sesshomaru's god like words of wisdom on mere mortals?**

**Inu silver: Ssseesssyyyyyyyy dossssssssssssen't lloooooooove meeeeeeee annnnyyyyymoooooore! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**Sessy: AAAAAAAH! THAT HORRIBLE NOISE! IS THIS THE SIGN OF THE END OF THE WORLD! **

**Silver inu: Cries harder, and IF even possible, LOUDER!**

**Sessy: PLEASE STOP I BEG YOU… I mean, ahem, come here my love. (holds out arms)**

**Silver inu: (sniff sniff) You mean it? YAY! (runs into Sessy's arms) Fluffy loves me! Fluffy loves me! (delusional…sweat drop) Show me that you love me Fluffy! Make **

**my readers review!**

**Sessy: ………….review."**

**Silver inu: Fluffy does love me! (clomps onto Sessy like there's no tomorrow)**

**Sessy: Holds a poison claw high over silver inu's head.**


	2. The Death of Love

**Disclaimer:**

**Sessy: "Say it wench, say it!"**

**Silver inu: (in a large cage sitting Indian style with her arms crossed) "feh!" (turns head away)**

**Sessy: slight evil smile. (You know the one!) "As you wish." Whips a loooooooonnnng sharp, pointy pole out from behind him.**

**Silver inu: sweat drop. "I WON'T BREAK I TELL YOU, I WON'T BREAK!"**

**Sessy: poke. poke. poke.**

**Inu silver: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**Sessy: poke. prod. poke.**

**Silver inu: OKAY, OKAY! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Sessy: Pokes hard for good measure.**

**Silver inu: OR SESSHOMARU!**

**(Author's note: Sorry this chapter is a bit gloomy, it was sort of necessary.)**

**CHAPTER 2: THE DEATH OF LOVE**

Kagome grunted straining her muscles, trying to pull herself out of the well. She had stayed an extra day and felt bad about it so as penitence, she stuffed her backpack with more ramen than she had ever brought before. _Finally! _Kagome plopped down to the ground and caught her breath for a moment. She paused. Something… something was not quite right. The air had a, a certain _feel _to it. And that feeling wasn't good…

_"Inuyasha?"_ Kagome questioned. Usually he would be close by when she came back. Uneasy, She headed toward the small village where Kaede lived. _Where was Inuyasha? _As fantastic as her departure was, she had been hoping…_okay_, constantly daydreaming about her return. Now that they had openly declared their love for each other things would progress from there. Like, someday marriage, and little pups running around with adorably cute dog ears…

"Kagome?"

Kagome spun around. In front of her was Sango and Miroku…, their expressions were grim.

"What's wrong?" Fear laced Kagome's voice. "Is it Inuyasha?"

At that, Sango burst into tears and turn to Miroku and wept on his shoulder.

"Is Inuyasha hurt? Oh, that idiot! I'm going to kill him…"

Miroku put up a hand to hush Kagome. "Kagome," he said flatly. "Inuyasha's dead."

Kagome froze. Time stopped. Silence, absolute silence. The wind blew, ruffling her hair. Birds chirped from a distance. She lowered her head, her bangs hiding her face.

"I. don't. believe. you." But yet she did. She looked up to the heavens, cursing the day she was born. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"INUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHAAAAAAA!" Kagome wailed, all her anguish and torment spilled into a scream. "INNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHAAAAAAAAA!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far off into the western lands, a demon lord jerked his head at the sound of someone's rage filled cry of sheer agony and heartbreak. His tenseiga pulsed.

"Interesting…" He looked toward the direction of which the screams had come from. …but not worth this Sesshomaru's time…" And with that, he strode off into the hazy mist, a mere dark shadow against the landscape.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sliver inu: 64 hits and only 2 reviews! Come on you people, don't you love me? (sniff sniff) As for Kendo Baby and bride-inugami21, thank you so much for your input and encouragement. And now for your reward! **

**Sango: (in a glittering red halter dress) Kendo Baby and bride-inugami21, behind curtain number 1 & curtain number 2 is the much coveted, golden bowl of ramen! Ladies, collect your prizes! (pulls away curtains…nothing.) **

**Sliver inu: HEY! Where'd it go?**

**Inuyasha: (looks innocently pure while skipping around in a field of daisies chasing butterflies… )**

**Kagome: (Suspicious) INUYASHA….SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaah…**

**(creates a hole from Japan to the US)**

**Sessy: (off aways in the forest) MAH-HA-HA-HA! AT LAST THE GOLDEN BOWLS OF RAMEN ARE MINE! THIS SESSHOMARU WILL NOT BE BESTED! (toasts with bowl of ramen) TO POWER AND WORLD DOMINATION!**

**(back to everybody else)**

**Sliver inu: (sigh) I guess I'll have to use my back-up plan. It's behind curtain number 3. Sorry Kendo Baby and bride-inugami21 , I guess you guys will just have to share.**

**Sango: (slowly removes curtain number 3 to reveal…dum dum! DUM!….Miroku?) **

**Miroku: Hello Kendo Baby and bride-inugami21, you two get the honor of bearing my children! **

**Sango: (eye twitches) Pervert! (Pounds him to the ground with her giant boomerang and picks him up and drops him down the hole inuyasha made)**

**Miroku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah…..(fades away)**

**Kagome: ……..sweat drop. (eyeing her dress up and down) Where did she put that thing! **

**Sliver inu: Well, there goes my back-up plan.**

**Sango: REVIEW OR GET THROWN IN A REALLY BIG HOLE!**


	3. The Weight of Debt

**Well, let's just get this over with!**

**Disclaimer: (mutters) i don't own inuyasha...much. Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay... (really fast) idon'towninuyashaatall!**

**sliver inu: Hey y'all! (cheesy fake smile) I decided to answer and comment on a few of your reviews. So, here you go!**

**(1) I, silver inu, promise to never ever write such a short chapter again under the pain of an army of chocolate vampire bunnies! (I can't even imagine the horror! shudders)**

**(2) I will write 2 chapters a week! (fingers crossed behind back)**

**(3) Kagome is Kagome is Kagome..., she will not suddenly become a demon.**

**(4) Inuyasha had to go. (sorry!) It was essential to the plot. As for if he comes back or not...you'll just have to read this chapter and find out!**

**(5) One reviewer made a very valid point. I need to share Sesshomaru, he doesn't just belong to me! Sharing is important! I really couldn't agree more! **

**sliver inu: Oooooh, Sessy! **

**Sessy: ACK! The voice from my nightmares!**

**sliver inu: Hmmm... (circles Sessy like a hawk) **

**Sessy: Wait! What are you doing!**

**sliver inu: (takes out a VERY BIG, SHARP machete out and hacks Sessy to a million pieces) There! Now every fan around the world will be united by sharing Sessy! Finally! This sliver inu has accomplished world peace!**

**ALL AROUND THE WORLD STUNNED FANS FALL INTO CARDIAC ARREST**

**random fan #1: Get her! **

**(a mob of angry fans foaming at the mouth leap toward sliver inu)**

**sliver inu: AAAAAAH! (runs away) WORLD PEACE! PLEASE! WE MUST HAVE WORLD PEACE!**

**(screen goes blank...and then blinks back on)**

**random person #2: At this time I am sorry to inform you that we are experiencing technical difficulties. If sliver inu doesn't up-date..., you'll know she's dead.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 3: THE WEIGHT OF DEBT**

Two days, it had been two days since her world had shattered. For two days she had sat unmoving in the darkness of a small hut where Inuyasha was laid out. Since her earlier break down she had not eaten, nor cried, nor felt. She was completely numb, it was as if her spirit, her _very being _had died along with inuyasha...she was now only a shell... Kagome reached out with her cold clammy hands to caress inuyasha's beautiful sliver hair. He look so peaceful...so childlike...he looked..., he looked like he was only sleeping...dreaming of her... Dreams. Kagome's lips twitched ruefully. Oh how they soothed and tormented! It was heavenly to find herself in her love's arms once more..., but in the mornings he was ripped cruelly away all over again. "Sometimes it seemed if she just dreamed, somehow he would be here..." (Phantom of the Opera)

"Kagome?" Kaede's tentative voice reached her ears.

"It's alright, Kaede. You can come in."

Kaede entered and hunkered down next to Kagome.

"Kaede, I want to know..." Kagome imploringly looked Kaede in the eyes. "Sango and Miroku refused to tell me when I asked... I want to know how he died."

Kaede sighed. "To what purpose would this serve? To fuel hate? Revenge? Will knowing bring him back? No, it would only hurt you more. And besides that, you are a miko. And as a miko, it is necessary for you to remain pure. I do not want your soul to become tarnished."

"TELL. ME." Kagome demanded.

She sighed. "Very well. Inuyasha waited for you, never moving from the well's entrance. It seems that one of Kikyo's soul collectors overheard Inuyasha's declaration of love and reported to her, telling all. Kikyo was furious, she was still very much in love with him thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her a second time. She decided that if she couldn't have him in life, than neither should you. So she took her bow and arrows and confronted Inuyasha. By that time, Sango and Miroku saw the soul collectors and ran to Inuyasha to help but...," she shook her head, "being the stubborn person he was he refused any help."

"That sounds like Inuyasha all right." Kagome said wistfully.

"Inuyasha told Kikyo he had chosen you, and that he was not to be tied down by her any longer. Kikyo lunged at him, and he easily dodged her. He should have taken the chance to kill her then, but, he could not bring himself to do it."

"So..., he did have some remaining feelings for her after." Kagome dropped her head into her hands.

"No! Child! You mustn't think such a thing. He wanted to lay Kikyo's soul to rest, but when he went to kill her, he hesitated on account of how much Kikyo looked like you. He couldn't bare the thought of killing you even if it wasn't you."

For the first time in two days, tears poured from Kagome's eyes. _He did love me...with all his heart._

Kaede had been saying something.

"I'm sorry Keade, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I just was telling you that we need to start laying Inuyasha's body to rest at his grave site."

Kagome abruptly stood up. "No. I can't say good-bye. I can't give up. Not yet."

"I understand how you feel Kagome but-"

"No. I can't accept it. There has to be some way of bringing him back." Kagome begun leave but stopped to turn her head. "If I were the one to die Inuyasha wouldn't give up on me."

Kaede was silent. "Alright kagome, I'll give you a week. Since Inuyasha was a half demon, it will take longer for his body to decompose. You have a week. No more, no less."

"Thank you." Kagome said softly, and she turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoping along on one foot, Rin entertained herself before deciding to participate in her pastime...which was mainly tormenting Jaken.

"Master Jaken, why is the sky blue?"

"You annoying child! The sky's blue because it is!" (great logic, huh? )

"Master Jaken, why do only mommys and daddy's have babies? Rin wants a baby! Can Rin have a baby too?"

"AHHH!" Jaken screamed covering his head with his arms.

"Master Jaken, why are you so short and ugly? Is it because your mommy was short and ugly?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Jaken had a crazed look in his eye, which was twitching every five seconds.

"Well?" Rin asked impatiently.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER YOU HUMAN SWINE! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOU LIFE! MAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Rin screeched and ran away from Jaken who was wildly throwing balls of fire at her with his staff. "Lord Sesshomaru, HELP!"

"He's not here little girl so what are you going to do now?" Jaken tauntingly teased.

Rin cowered on the ground, there was no place to hide.

"Now die, you dirty wench."

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rin held out her arms futilely, trying to protect herself. Suddenly, a bright pink light burst from her hands shooting at Jaken and purifying him to ashes. Rin stared in shock at her palms. "Did, _did I do that?_" Rin asked wonderingly to herself. Her looked to the pile of ashes blowing away on the ground. "Uh oh, Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to be happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ice Lord himself was just finishing off some puny little demons who DARED to challenge him, when he heard a familiar voice pleading for his help. _Rin. Rin needs me NOW! _He sped off trying to remain calm as his features showed him to be. _That baka, Jaken! He was supposed to be protecting her. _He started to panic. _NO! Must remain calm. Think of happy thoughts...like how many ways this Sesshomaru will punish that baka imp. Yeah, that's it. Hmm... What to choose... Hot burning oil or shall I tear off everything he doesn't need to survive... or both._ The options were endless Sesshomaru smiled.

When he got to the camp site, Rin was huddled in the bushes hiding. He sniffed the air... His eyes widened. He looked back to Rin, she appeared to be okay.

"Rin, come to me." He ordered.

Rin slowly obeyed, nervously shifting on one foot to another.

"Rin, what has happened here?"

"Rin did something bad."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow questioningly.

"Rin sort of, um...,cough...killed Jaken." Rin looked up, afraid of what she might see on his face.

He smiled..., then frowned. _And all the things I wanted to do to him... Such a pity._

Rin saw his smile slip to a frown. "All Rin did was ask Master Jaken a few simple questions. He went crazy and tried to kill Rin! Rin didn't mean to kill Master Jaken but a bright pink light came from me and killed him. All that is left is that pile of ashes."

_So that was why he smelled spiritual powers at work..., Rin must be a miko! _"Do not trouble yourself Rin, you did well today."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin beamed showing her missing teeth.

"But we must get you help." _She could be very dangerous without the proper training. _He breathed deeply. _Ah, perfect timing._

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's demonic aura grow stronger. _I'm close. I don't know how I'm going to convince him, but I must do it!_

"Greetings miko."

"AH!" Kagome started and swung around to meet the ever passive demon lord.

"I was expecting you."

"Inuyasha's dead."

"I know."

"So then you know why I have come." _Please, please for once in your life have some compassion._

"No." Sesshomaru simply stated. He begun to walk away.

"No! Wait! Please!" Kagome dropped to her knees, her hands clasped, begging. "I know there was no love lost between you and your half brother, but please, it wouldn't be any trouble at all for you!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I see no reason to help you."

"Please, I'll do anything!"

"What could you have that I, a demon lord, would want?"

"I, I don't know." Kagome's face fell in despair.

Sesshomaru studied her. "I want a life."

Kagome's head shot up. "Huh?"

"Your life for his. I'll bring Inuyasha back, if you will come back with me."

Kagome paused. "And how long must I stay with you."

Sesshomaru smiled, coldly. "Forever."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kagome: Hey, has anyone seen sliver inu?**

**Miroku: The last time I groped...I mean, the last time I saw her was a few hours ago.**

**Inuyasha: Humph! Well, I guess it's up to me to make those bakas review. **

**Miroku: And how exactly do you plan to go about doing this?**

**Inuyasha: The only way how, by brute force! (raises his sword over his head) WIND SCAR!-**

**Kagome: SIT!**

**Inuyasha: AAAAAHHH! **

**Kagome: INUYASHA YOU BAKA! (SMACK!) VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! (sits in a meditation position and breathes deeply) You need to embrace your inner child. HMMmmmm...**

**Inuyasha: (tries to sneak away..., all that touchy feely "inner child" stuff was scaring him...sweat drop)**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**Inuyasha: AAAAAHH!**

**Kagome: All right you slacker! (in a drill sergeant uniform) DROP AND GIVE ME 500! (well..., he _is_ half demon) THEN YOU'RE GONNA WRITE ME A POEM! **

**Inuyasha: (really scared) Yes, ma'am!**

**Kagome: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Inuyasha: YES MA'AM! (Inuyasha drops to the ground and starts doing push-ups)**

**Kagome: (screams) DO YOU FEEL YOUR INNER CHILD!**

**Inuyasha: (lying through his teeth) YES MA'AM! (starts scribbling away...)**

**15 MINUTES...**

**Kagome taps foot**

**30 minutes...**

**Looks at watch**

**45 minutes...**

**Stares obsessively at inuyasha's ears**

**1 hour later...**

**Kagome reaches out almost touching those tantalizing...**

**Inuyasha: I'm done!**

**Kagome: (falls over) Okay, let's hear it!**

**Inuyasha: Ahem... (Looks proudly at his scrawlings)**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**You'd better review...**

**Or you'll be black and blue!**

**(crickets in background)**

**Kagome:..."**


	4. Sesshomaru vs Tenseiga

**Kagome: Hey Inuyasha! Have you sniffed out sliver inu yet?**

**Inuyasha: What do I look like! Your own personal dog or something!**

**Kagome: (eyes his irresistible doggy ears) Un huh. (nods)**

**Koga: Well, that's what you ARE dog turd! A mangy, puny dog!**

**Inuyasha: WHY YOU! (A look into Inuyasha's brain:MURDER! KILL! RAMEN! BLOOD! GUTS! WOLF! RAMEN!)**

**Kagome: Inuyasha. Sit boy.**

**Inuyasha: AAAH! (makes a decent sized crater)**

**Koga: (Steps on Inuyasha) So, my mate, did you miss me? **

**Kagome:uuuuuuuuuumm..., (stalling), oh no! Silver inu's not here to do the disclaimer!**

**Inuyasha: So?**

**Koga: SO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT A CATASTROPHE THIS IS! MILLIONS OF DEADLY DEMONS WILL ATTACK SLIVER INU IF SHE DOESN'T WRITE THE DISCLAIMER! THEY WILL PUT HER THROUGH UNSPEAKABLE TORTURE, TAKE EVERYTHING WHICH IS HERS, AND THEN FOR SPITE, SUCK HER BLOOD AND STEAL HER MILK DUDS!**

**Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT SLIVER INU'S MILK DUDS! IT'S WHAT MAKES HER LIFE WORTH LIVING! WHAT DEMON COULD DO SUCH A THING!**

**Naraku: Hey! Don't look at me! Even a soulless, despicable villain like me has his standards!**

**Koga: They're demons from the future...they're called...(Insert Dramatic Music Here)...LAWYERS!**

**KAGOME FAINTS**

**Inuyasha: Well I for one am not going to let that happen! Koga, round everybody up!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Kagome: No one owns me!**

**Inuyasha: Feh! She wishes she owned me. (sob. So true!)**

**Shippo: Nope, me neither!**

**Koga: No one owns me but my women Kagome!**

**Naraku: I am owned by no one..., so stop telling me Kikyo does!**

**Kagura: This is a waste of time... isn't it obvious?**

**Miroku: Ah! Sliver inu..., so hot..., so sexy..., of course she can have me!**

**Sango: Pervert! (bonks him on the head) She doesn't own either one of us you baka!**

**Shippo: Hey, if we can't find sliver inu..., then who wrote this chapter?**

**Everyone:...?" Oo**

**Sesshomaru: (sits typing at a computer) MWAH-HA-HA-HA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshomaru vs. Tenseiga**

"Forever," Sesshomaru's answering word rang through Kagome's head. "Forever. Forever. Forever..."

How could this be? It only was a few days ago that Inuyasha and Kagome had been so happy together. And now she was to choose to live in freedom with Inuyasha in death, or to live in a living death with Inuyasha free. Either way she chose, there would be no chance for Inuyasha and herself to be together. Was fate against them? Would they never find happiness?

"What is it going to be, human?" His voice snapped Kagome from her reverie. "This Sesshomaru will not waste time for a decision that should have already been made."

"Why? Why forever?" How could he be so cruel? "Couldn't I just teach Rin everything I know and then return."

"Certainly." He paused. "But you most likely will not live that long."

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Yes. I agree" Anything to get Inuyasha back, even if it meant she could never have him.

"Very well, let us depart." Sesshomaru glided away not giving Kagome a second glance.

Which irked Kagome to no end. _Remember, it's the only way. _She whispered to herself in determine,"if I must bear it I will!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sango paced back and forth in front of the hut which contained Inuyasha's body. If Kagome hadn't given up on Inuyasha, well, then neither would she. After all Inuyasha had done for her, it was the least she could do for a friend. Nobody would be able to get near Inuyasha, not while she was on guard. Sango looked to the west and sighed, she really hoped Kagome would get back soon...

"Sango." Miroku approached her holding a tray. "You haven't eaten all day, so I brought you some food."

She turned her face away. "Thanks Miroku, but no thanks. I just can't eat."

Miroku put down the tray and then turned her face back to him gently with his hand. His somber expression showed deep concern. "Sango, I know you are upset, but you are only doing a disservice to yourself if you don't eat. Especially since you need the strength to fight off demon scavengers from Inuyasha's body."

Sango closed her eyes and nodded.

Miroku seemed pleased. "Fine then." He led her to the stairs in front of the hut and they sat down to eat together. Sango unconsciously played with her rice for a bit until Miroku's frown stilled her hand and she brought the chopsticks to her mouth.

"Miroku."

"Hmm?"

"I can't," her voice broke. "I just can't get over what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. I mean, I feel horrible for Inuyasha because of his death and the circumstances about it, but I feel even worse for Kagome. I can't even imagine the pain she's going through."

"I understand." Miroku bowed his head. "It is truly tragic when a person steals another person's heart and soul, and is ripped away..., out of reach." His voice caught. "Every time he closes his eyes all he can see is her face, hearing her voice on the slightest breeze, only wanting to touch her.., embrace, _love her._" Miroku's eyes burned into her own.

Sango's mind spun, and then froze. Suddenly she realized Miroku wasn't talking about Inuyasha and Kagome anymore...

"Sango, I..., I-"

Sango abruptly stood up. Someone with a strong demonic aura was approaching. "Sesshomaru!" Sango gasped as he came into view. "What do you want? Isn't bad enough that Inuyasha is dead? Have you come to gloat as well?" Her eyes narrowed. "Or is your purpose for coming here more sinister?"

Sesshomaru icy gaze bored through her. Miroku stepped in front of Sango protectively. "Be not a fool, I've no such time to waste. As if I cared enough to see the remains of my half breed brother's demise. I came only to honor an agreement."

"I'll bet." Sango snarled. "Well, you're not getting through me!" She raised her weapon threateningly.

"Sango, no!" Kagome having finally caught up to Sesshomaru, heard the last bit of conversation. She would not want another death on her hands. "Sango, Sesshomaru is only here because of a deal I made with him! He is going to use his tenseiga to bring Inuyasha back."

"What!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed.

Sesshomaru strode past them as if nothing happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru growled in frustration. His father's fang would not obey him! It taunted him, stung his pride...

What was it that he needed for it to work? Ah yes, he would need kindness of heart. If that was what it was going to take he wasn't sure if using the sword would work. But he had made a promise, had given his word...

"This Sesshomaru will not be beaten!" He closed his eyes trying to find this mysterious feeling. Nothing. He tried picturing Rin's face..., Ah! There was a slight pulse but not enough. Sesshomaru thought back to the day when the tenseiga

had pulsed, the day Inuyasha died... He thought of the human's wailing of mourning that had reached him that day... _**PULSE..., PULSE..., PULSE!**_

Sesshomaru inhaled with surprise, he hadn't even tried... But, he would not question providence. He pushed the strange occurrence out of his mind, never to be thought of again...

Sesshomaru sighted the other worldly creatures and sliced through them with one clean stroke.

Inuyasha's body began to function once more. Sesshomaru smelt the fresh blood pumping through his body. Inuyasha had not opened his eyes yet.

"Kagome...," he longingly whispered. Then the surrounding smells hit him. "Sesshomaru!"

"Indeed, I've quite missed you as well, little brother." Sesshomaru smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kagome: (In a sports bra and gym shorts) All right! I've been putting this off all day! It's time for some yoga! Let's start with the perfect egg! The cat! The pendulum!**

**Shippo: Oo Oh no! Momma's being possessed by a demon! I must get all the gorgeous, hot men so all the fans will be happy! Wait..., Ah! (bonks head repeatedly with both fists) What did I just say! **

**Inuyasha, Miroku, & Koga: (all race up, running after Shippo. Their jaws drop as they see what Kagome is wearing and doing. Miroku drools.)**

**Inuyasha: Miroku, you lecher! Stop being yourself and help Kagome!**

**Miroku: (approaches Kagome's butt..., and hastily retreats at Koga's and Inuyasha's murderous looks) Ahem! Demon BEGONE! (throws sutras)**

**Inuyasha: Drat! It didn't work! Alright, we must take drastic measures! Follow my lead! (throws things at Kagome)**

**Kagome: AAAH! SSSSIIIIIT!**

**Inuyasha: (Goes down with a bang and takes Miroku and Koga out with him.)**

**Kagome: Humph! What's the matter with them all! Are they insane!**

**Shippo: (shrugs) I dunno, maybe they're possessed by demons!**

**Kagome: That's got to be it! Okay! This shouldn't hurt much! (takes out varies sharp objects out of that wonderful Mary Poppins like backpack)**

**Shippo: Review! It might help Kagome perform the exorcism! (nod. nod. nod.) I swear! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Author's **note**: just to let you know I did use direct Sesshomaru quotes from the shows. My intention was to make Sesshomaru seem more authentic, so don't sue me!) **


End file.
